The flexile flat cable, FFC, is one kind of signal transmitting wire with high flexibility and high signal transmitting ability. Because of these advantages, the flexile flat cable has been applied in many electric products. When being applied, the flexile flat cable is usually coupled with an electric connector for transmitting a signal from one terminal to another terminal. The electric connector used in the low voltage differential signaling receiver, LVDS receiver, of the LCD displayer, has the characters such as high transmission speed, low power lost and low electromagnetic radiation, and such electric connector usually uses flexile flat cable as a transmission interface for transmitting signal stably.
In general, the inner structure of the flexible flat cable comprises a metal protective layer in which upper surface and lower surface are covered by insulated layers respectively. Two terminals of the metal layer are naked outside from the insulated layer for transmitting the signal. The flexible flat cable is cut into different sizes for application in different situations.
When the flexible flat cable is desired to match the standard of characteristic impedance of electric connector, the surface of the flexible flat cable must be printed with a metal-shielding layer with geometric pattern. After being dried by heat, the surface of metal-shielding layer is further printed with an insulated layer for protecting the metal-shielding layer.
Therefore, the conventional flexible flat cable must be performed by many processes such as printing, baking, re-printing and re-baking, for having the metal-shielding ability. Such manufacturing process takes much time, much manpower and is unsuitable for mass production. Besides, the size of the halftone applied for printing the metal layer is fixed, but size of the flexible flat cable varies for different application, so waste of material of metal-shielding layer may occur when such halftone is applied on the flexible flat cable with shorter size, and it leads to obvious increase of manufacturing cost in mass production.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a flexible flat cable and the manufacturing method thereof in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks.